


Love Travels

by GayassWrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayassWrites/pseuds/GayassWrites
Summary: Lance, an Altean diplomat who is highly valued on his planet, has been chosen to recruit other planets to assist Altea in a battle. He was more than happy until he was told he have to be accompanied. The man with him, a guard by the name of Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane, was his pilot and protector. He had a grudge against the galra after escaping their captivity but had plans to get his family back. He had landed on Altea by chance and had agreed to assist them. Though the two start off rockily, maybe they’ll find they have more in common than they thought.





	1. Chapter 1

At first, the blue eyed diplomat objected. He didn’t need to be protected, he had been trained to do so himself. Nonetheless, he was still made to take a human guard. People talked about the fighter often, always in high regards to his skill. 

The guard, by the name of Takashi Shirogane though he insisted to be called Shiro, was a human who had once been captured by the Galra forces while on a mission from Earth. He said he lost comrades like most of the universe and wanted to take part in bringing the Galra down. He worked closely with the Alteans for about a year by now. 

The ship was never crowded with just the two of them, not often joined by any others for too long. Shiro didn’t mind the quiet. The same could not be said for his travel companion. 

“So, the new place we’re going, what’s it supposed to be like? What is this, like the fifth place? I’ve already lost track.” Lance sighed softly, tossing a squishy blob as he paced behind the pilot chair.

Shiro sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, “This is the fourth stop, and if you had listened in the briefing you would know what this place was. It’s important that you know about the places we visit if you want to get them on our side.”

“I know but it’s just that I can’t keep up. I have to memorize an introduction, remember to present myself confidently, do everything in my power to get them to aline with us, and each time it has to be a different speech because all of these planets have different wants and needs.” He stopped walking, throwing his ball against the wall as he continued to speak at an almost rushed pace, “All you really have to do is keep track of where we’re going and make sure no one tries to hurt me.”

The pilot didn’t respond, focusing on the coordinates for their next destination. He chewed on his bottom lip as his companion began talking again, though he didn’t pay him much mind. He typed in the destination to the holographic screen, only barely able to really pick out what it was asking for. Once done, he stood up from his seat to stretch and walk around the ship, passing right by the diplomat without much mind.

“Where are you going? Shiro, have you even been listening? I had good points!” Lance stomped a bit, crossing his arms.

Once again, Shiro didn’t answer which only made the Altean boy more upset. 

“Just go rest, Lance, it’s getting to be late and you’ll need your energy for tomorrow so don’t waste it on a fit.” Shiro walked to the back of the ship, grabbing a drink from their makeshift kitchen.

“But I’m not tired yet, you can’t make me.” Lance rolled his eyes though he did walk to the beds. 

Shiro sat down on his bed, taking a big gulp of his beverage before leaning back on the wall. “Why are you always being so.. so extra? I’m trying to help you, I don’t have to be here, I’m helping your race because your enemy has my family, the people I care most about. You don’t need to argue about every little thing, if you’re given a command by someone higher up, you should at least listen when it’s something so simple.” 

“You’re not higher up, don’t be so full of-“

“I’m not talking about me, I’m talking about Princess Allura and the whole royal court. I’m just here to convey what you’re supposed to do and get you from point A to point B.” He shrugged, closing his eyes, “Really, it’s you making things harder.”

Lance huffed and rolled his eyes, “I just don’t like it. It’s boring.”

Shiro sighed, “Just come lay down, I need to rest and so do you.” He moved to lay on his sid, his back facing the rest of to room.

It took a moment before he felt the mattress dip with the other’s weight as he sat on the edge.The smaller man laid down. Shiro couldn’t tell which way the altean was facing but he knew he was at least laying down to rest. He could feel sleep start to overtake him before slender arms wrapped around his waist.

—————————————

A loud beeping woke both flyers, Shiro quickly running to the control panel to see what was wrong. 

“Lance! Come read this! I haven’t seen it before I need to know what’s wrong!” Shiro was a bit jumpy, looking outside the glass to try and see. 

Lance came over quickly and skimmed the message, “it just says that we’re low on fuel. Says we should get to the next destination but stop after that.” 

The taller man nodded, leaning his head on the controls before disarming the warning. “We’ll be there soon, get dressed please.”

He nodded and rushed off to the back quickly, getting his formal wear on to make a good impression. 

Lance and shiro switched places, the Altean man easily taking over the controls while the latter changed. They’d be there in less than ten minutes and both men had to look presentable and nice.

The new planet came into focus as shiro re-entered the cockpit, the lovely purples of the planet seemed to bounce off of it like light. Shiro thought it looked pretty and that because even truer as they got close to landing. The foliage was mostly warm colors, much different from earth but still pleasing to him. 

Both of the passengers helped to land the small air crafter in a clearing that seemed to be marked for them, many of the planet’s inhabitants already waiting for them. Lance smiled a bit though he seemed a little anxious as he paced. Shiro opened the door to the ship for Lance to exit, which he did at a steady pace and with evened breathing. The other followed behind him at a similar pace.

Shiro looked around, taking in the alien race. They were far from humanoid, looked like something from a child’s fairytale. The race were short, averaging around three feet or so in height. Their skin ranged in hues from light yellows to deep greens and some seemed to have bits of different colors mixed over. They looked a bit like salamanders from earth except much bigger and on only two legs. They also wore fancy clothes, or jewelry, it seemed. He was very fascinated with it.

Lance was quick to start conversation, greeting everyone swiftly before they were both led to a large structure where the meeting was to be held and streamed. Everything seems luxurious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the next destination on their trip, Shiro is forced to separate from Lance for extended amounts of time. Lance comes back as though he’s been hurt and won’t speak of it the whole way home.

The meeting itself was quite easy and quick, Lance taking his normal stance in front of the green to speak out. Shiro stood back and watched from afar, keeping an eye out for any danger. Everything went smoothly until dinner.

Dinner was when things started to seem a bit weird and put Shiro on edge. He didn’t like the distance being put between him and Lance in the dining hall. 

“Shiro, I’ll be fine. These are a peaceful people, they won’t try to hurt me, they invited us here and we’re their guests, try to be more understanding.” The Altean boy flashed his usual charming smile before parting ways with Shiro. 

They were seated on opposite sides of the room for their meals. Shiro sat beside what seemed to be children of these aliens while Lance was seated up with the people in charge. They could still see each other then and that didn’t change throughout the meal.

Once dinner was over, the environment changed. Shiro was told to go out the back exit while Lance was escorted to a different room. He couldn’t do anything about it, he was only there to make sure nothing happened on the ship but he didn’t want to just stand by. He stood outside the building for as long as they would allow until the told him to go back to his ship. 

He contacted Allura while he was there, informing her of the situation.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Shiro, they’ve never done any harm before. Most likely, they’ve never met a human before, you were the first to enter this star system. I’m sure they just got scared and wanted to speak to Lance in private. Do not worry. Contact me if something happens.” Allura smiled as she spoke calmly, her father not far off in the background.

“Alright, princess, I’ll be sure to let you know when we take off again. Can you have the next coordinates sent to me?” Shiro leaned his head in his human hand, his prosthetic resting in his lap.

“Oh of course! I thought Coran already did but I’ll make sure you get them soon, don’t worry!” She laughed a bit before ending the transmission. 

Not long after that, while Shiro plugged in the next destination, Lance reboarded the ship, seeming shaky and tired. He didn’t say a word as he sat back on the bed in the back of the ship. 

“How did the meeting go, Lance?” Shiro looked over his shoulder, smiling a bit. He was happy to see the other was alright.

“I don’t want to talk about t. We have another ally and that’s what matters.” Lance sighed as he began to switch to his night clothes. 

“Is everything alright?” Shiro set the ship to auto pilot once he got it out of the planet’s atmosphere. 

“I’d rather not discuss the details right now. Can we please just go to bed?” Lance crossed his arms, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Shiro nodded a bit as he got up, walking to the back to get changed into more comfortable clothes like Lance did. “Do you want me to stay out in the cockpit? If you’d rather be alone I’m willing to do that but I need to know.” 

“No!” He jumped up a bit, “I don’t want to be alone… please..” Lance looked down with a small huff. 

Shiro held back a laugh, “Don’t worry, I’ll stay, I just didn’t want to push you.” 

The Altean nodded and laid down, motioning for the other to follow. Shiro laid behind Lance, who quickly pulled the pilot's arm around himself tightly. 

“Don’t let go.. please.” He whispered, a hand holding onto Shiro’s arm. 

The man behind him nodded, rubbing small shapes against Lances front. “Sleep well, I won’t let anything happen to you, that’s my job.”

Both fell asleep quickly, Lance only relaxing after he could feel Shiro’s even breathing from behind him. The small ship went silent and stayed that way for a few hours. 

——————————————

The Altean man was awake well before his travel companion. He tried not to move too much, wanting to let the other rest as long as possible before their next destination. 

It wasn’t too long until Shiro woke up as well, looking down at Lance without noticing he was awake, and carefully untangling himself from him. 

“Morning, Captain.” Lance muttered with a joking tone in his voice. He sat up after Shiro. 

“Good morning, Lance, are you feeling better today?” Asked ‘Captain’ Shiro, getting up to check how much longer until they reached the next destination.

He nodded, stretching, “Much, but I can't wait until this little business trip is done. I want to go home already.”

The pilot laughed but nodded, “Only a few more places. But I completely understand, I’m a little homesick and Altea isn’t even my home!”

“I guess you’re right. How much longer till the next?” 

“Not long, don’t worry. You should get ready.”

————————————

The next few destinations were quick and went without incident. Soon enough, they were on their way back to Altea. Lance was more than excited but Shiro still worried about what had happened. The blue eyed man still wouldn’t talk about it. He didn’t want to pressure him but he needed to know so he could keep him safe. 

They had a three day trip until they would reach Altea, not that either party seemed to truly mind except for the fact that food choices had dwindled to their least favorites. It was alright though, still better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @Rossausegotoss !


	3. Chapter three

The three day trip hadn’t been the best. Things had been tense with Lance not talking much. Shiro tried his best to initiate conversation or games in hopes of helping the other out of his slump but he only wanted to get home. 

“Lance, how about we eat together tonight? The ship is on Auto, I can spare some time.” Shiro turned in his chair to look back at his travel companion.

He looked rather unphased and emotionless, “no, I don’t want to be a bother. I can eat on my own.”

“Somethings bothering you, talk to me.” The pilot practically pleaded, turning his entire chair around to look at Lance. 

The brunette didn’t respond, instead just getting up to heat up his own meal. Shiro sighed and leaned back in his chair. I can eat on my own.”

“I really don’t mind, I’d much prefer for us to eat together than for me to be on my own. It gets to be boring after a few days. Please, let’s eat together, we can talk about whatever you want. I’m just so tired of this damn silence.” Shiro leaned his head back against the chair as he sighed.

Lance nodded a bit, walking over to the pilot chair. “I’m sorry I’ve been stressing you. I just don’t want to talk about the trip.”

“The princess will make you, you haven’t been sending your logs, she’ll want an explanation.”

The brunette nodded, “I know, can we just talk about something else? Tell me about uh.. What’s it called? Earth? Your home, I want to know about what it was like.”

“While we eat I will tell you, I promise. Let’s go make food first though, okay?”

The two walked to the little kitchen area of the ship, both quickly throwing together their own meals. After they were both ready to eat and talk, they moved into the bedded area, taking their respective seats over the covers. They ate in quiet for a few minutes until lance broke it.

“So, Earth? What was it like? What did the humans there look like? Were they all like you? One armed and with two hued hair?” Lance smiled for the first time in days, looking eager as ever.

Shiro laughed a little, crossing his legs to sit up straighter. “Earth was pretty nice. Beautiful beaches and sunsets and forests. The people didn’t usually look like me, most people had one color hair, but some people dyed it to-”

“Dyed? People died because of their hair?!” He jumped a little, throwing his hands down against the covers.

“No! No, not that kind of die. Dye like.. Like pigmentation. They’d change the pigments of their hair with chemicals.” He set his natural hand on Lance’s to reassure him.

“Is that what you did then?”

“No, my hair changed from stress and stuff when I was captured. I honestly don’t really know. It just kinda changed.” Shiro ran his robotic hand through his hair, looking up as if he could see it. 

The altean nodded, watching Shiro’s hair fall back into place. “So, then what did they look like?”

The pilot shrugged, “Lots of things, people looked like everything. I mean, everyone had the same general anatomy, actually really similar to Alteans except for the ears and markings.”

“You mean humans don’t have markings on their body? I mean I knew about you not having them on the face but nowhere? At all? I don’t believe that!”

“Lance, Humans don’t have markings like Alteans, it’s just how it is.” Shiro sighed a bit, leaning back.

“I see..” He nodded, “Well, what was your family like?”

“I was an only child. My mom was very nice, she always made sure all my friends were okay and that we all ate enough. My dad was cool, he taught me a lot of things, I don’t remember much about him.” 

“Oh, they sound nice… Do you plan to go back one day?” He cocked his head a bit to the side. 

Shiro hesitated before answering, “One day I would love to go back. But I wouldn’t go back without Matt and his father. Katie deserves to see them again, if I came back without them I could never face her. God, I know that she’s trying to find them, I just hope she doesn’t get hurt..”

“You must have really cared about that family. I’m sorry..”

“Yeah, they were like another part of my family. When we were getting ready for our trip, I stayed with them. They were amazing people.” He had a smile across his face, just the thought of them making him happy.

Lance nodded, “They sound like amazing people, I hope you find your friends, Shiro.”

“So do I.” He sighed softly. 

The atmosphere around them felt stiff but not uncomfortable as quiet fell over them. Lance had no idea how to comfort his friend but he knew he wanted to, that he needed to. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the bulkier man, sitting up on his knees to seem taller. Shiro leaned his head on his chest, closing his eyes. For the short time they had really known each other, this was the first time Lance could recall him seeming relaxed and vulnerable.It was nice, for both of them.

____________________________________________  
When Shiro woke up, he was in a similar position, lying down beside lance with his head resting on the smaller man’s chest. Their arms were wrapped around each other, a tangle of limbs and other body parts. The pilot didn’t want to move, no intention of waking Lance until he woke up on his own. That wouldn’t be too much longer though, as his breath had grown uneven and shaky instead on the calming steady lule it was during the night.

Shiro didn’t speak until he noticed Lance wave, his eyes still shut. “Morning, Lance, how did you sleep?”

“Good.. better than the rest of the trip, no doubt.” The altean boy smiled a bit, sitting up slowly. 

“Ready for breakfast then? Or do you want to wait until we land? It shouldn’t be too much longer..” He got up to go check what the travel time was, exactly.

Lance shrugged, shifting to watch the other with a smile over his lips. “Depends on how much longer we really have. If it’s more than a.. I don’t remember your time measurements..”

“Hours?”

“Varga. You know, a bit of time, not too much but still.”

“I can only assume, probably an hour.” Shiro laughed a bit. “But you can come red this if you’d like, to see how long we’ll be according to Altean time measurements.”

Lance got up to go check, skimming over the screen. “We can just eat when we get home, that’s not long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you like my writing or have any ideas and wanna talk, hmu on tumblr @ rossausegotoss


End file.
